


The Vault

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, Sweet, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long time punishing themselves for what happened to Marian, Robin and Regina are induced to talk things out and actually face each other again. But this time, alone. A river of emotions for one short story, I might add. Story inspired by promo pics for 4x07 - The Snow Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Act

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters or the show plot, but I do own the ideas for the stories (and the actors lol) Enjoy :)

Why is it still ringing?

Robin and his merry men were doing what became daily routine since Zelena came to town, they'd keep on the lookout for anything 'frozy' from the snow queen. Guarding the woods, they'd circumspect the forest at dawn and twilight of the day.

During the twilight round, Robin's pocket kept vibrating which got him irritated. It buzzed once, he ignored it. He wouldn't dare check his phone, thinking it wouldn't be her, his Regina calling him. Even though all he wished for was to be her name showing up on the screen. It buzzed again, and once more, he didn't look at the phone. On the fifth time, he got annoyed and picked it up. It was her. It was Regina. She had left 5 messages in a matter of minutes.

"Meet me in my vault." He read the first message. The next three messages were blank. "Robin! Now!", read the last one. Followed by a notification of a missed call also from Regina.

The ground underneath his feet felt weird and he felt dizzy. For the first time in a long time, he felt anxious. 'Why is she looking for me? Is it about Marian? Has she actually thought about me?' His questions vaporized with the image of Regina taking over his mind. 'I'm going there, clearly she wants to see me. No matter what for, I'll get to see her.'

On the way to her vault, he started thinking again. All the wrong things that had been consuming his soul, came to him once again. He needed to see her but couldn't bare the guilt of being dishonored. He was so lost in his thoughts, he couldn't actually tell if the sun was coming up or going down. If east was in fact east or west. He was so tormented between his honor and love. He didn't realize it at the moment but it was a rather very short walk, yet, it seemed like an eternity, specially if you were inside Robin's mind.

When he got there, he was taken aback to see Henry standing in front of the mausoleum door.


	2. Second Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer

"Henry? What happened? Is everything ok? Is she, ok?"

"No, Robin, she is not ok."

Henry could see the change in Robin's expression. His face turned white as paper from terror then red as blood from desperation and anger, thinking nothing would have happened to her if he was there with her. For a split of second, he felt his world crumble apart, picturing what could have happened to Regina without him being there by her side, to hold her and actually not let her go.

Henry got concerned for what he had said and the impact it had on Robin and said, "She's ok, Robin. Nothing happened to my mom. Everything is fine."

"She's inside. She is, uhmm, fine... Well, she's not okay, Robin. She's in pain and I know the only way she'll ever stop being in pain is you."

"Henry", Robin sighted and a rush of agony passed through his body leaving him crushed inside. A long pause followed and the pain he felt only increased. "I can't"

"She thinks it's better if I forget about her."

Henry actually giggled for a second before getting serious again, "She also thought that sending me away with my mom would make me forget about her."

"Right...", Robin kept pounding and trying to figure out what could be the best way to approach Regina, knowing how she could've already rebuilt the walls around her. He wanted to be with her but he was still pondering his decision of doing the right thing by keeping his husband duties.

"Just go inside, man.", Henry said playfully and with a smile on his face.

Robin looked at Henry, what he saw mesmerized him. 'He is still a child after all.' He could see the joy in the boy's eyes, telling him to take a chance. He, then, stopped pacing.

Robin turned to face the mausoleum, Henry standing in front of him, and as he was about to go in, he put one hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a little tap. Then, eventually, headed inside.

Henry without turning, said "I'll be here if you need me."

"No, my boy. Go home. I need to know you are safe. And I'll make sure she's there, safe, too."


	3. Third Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, Regina!"

"I told you the only way to save your wife is to stay away. It's the only way. So you have nothing to do here." she said that trying to avoid more questions. In attempt to escape his presence, she stood up and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. After a second or two, she turned quizzed and said "But how'd you know I was here?"

"Henry. He..."

She cut him off because she knew how Henry thought. She also started feeling annoyed because everyone's not respecting her wishes to be left alone.

"Ok, what do you need? I'm busy!"

"I needed to see you, Regina! I mean, I needed and wanted to see you!", his voice quavered for a moment until he stopped to take a deep breath.

The past few days he actually debated the essence of his love for Regina. In a fail trial to push his feelings for her away, he decided that what they had and what he felt was only pure lust. 'That's it. It was and is only lust. Right? What I feel for Regina is nothing but carnal attraction. It can't be anything more than this. Right?' He knew it was not the truth, he knew that. But in his mind it was the only way he knew how to cope with how things turned out.

She didn't know if it was proper to look at him or not. She wanted to. She knew that, but she couldn't handle the pain of looking into his eyes and realize once again that he was not hers.

Finally turning to face him, "I can't right now, Robin. I just can't! Not right now!"

"If not now? When, Regina? I'm here because I can't stay away from you any longer.", this time his voice was so much more tenacious, she was actually able to feel his determination spreading through the small corners of the vault. This only aggravated her state, her heart was pounding. And now, it was racing.

He was standing right there in front of her! He was blocking her way out! She didn't have anywhere to run. She started getting uneasy and tensed. He was able to see the fear growing in her body language. The last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain.

"I love you, Regina. And trying to force me to love Marian the same way and forget about you won't work. I loved her once, but my true love is forever you!"

She felt her knees weakening, trying to appear strong in this whole situation took almost every strength she had left so she sat back.

He kneeled in front of her so he could look straight into her eyes.


	4. Forth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer

The second their eyes locked on each other she gave in; to fighting her feelings, to trying to let go, to convincing herself they're better off apart. The simple warmth of his hands on top of hers sent a shiver running down her spine. She was trying so hard to forget the effect his touch had on her and in that moment she realized how foolish she had been. No force on earth would ever match how whole she felt with him close to her.

He worked his hands up her arms until he reached her face, he could just stare at that perfect face for the rest the his life. His fingertips making their way to her lips, brushing over them with a light touch, like he was afraid to brake her. He playfully savored her lips with his thumb, taking a special time on that sexy scar of hers.

She was already crumbling in his closeness, her expression being a mixed of desire and fear. Fear that this wasn't actually happening, fear it would never be real.

He slightly pressed his lips on hers. It was so gentle it made her feel like she was being kissed for the very first time. It felt different. It felt new. Then he retrieved to watch her expression. With eyes still closed, she leaned towards him to return the kiss. She kissed him once. She kissed him twice. She couldn't believe how unique it all felt.

His mouth was so soft and liquid, his tongue tasting like apples with a shot of bourbon. It was electrifying. He flattened one hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. So close no air could run between their flushed bodies. Their kiss grew more urgent, almost taking every breath from their lungs. He was grinding against her mouth while she eagerly played and pulled his hair.

Regina's long lashes touched his cheek as she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. As she shook her head 'no' he embraced her on a hug. He felt that if he let her loose, she was never coming back to him. 'This is wrong', she kept thinking, still trying to reluctantly shake her head, but at that moment she was chained to him.

He pulled her closer to him, and she could actually hear his heartbeat. That sound entering her ears, passing through her whole body, made her shiver. 'I can't stay away from you', she said to herself. 'Don't let me go, Robin.'

As in anticipation to her thoughts, Robin, came closer to her ear and whispered, "I never will". She unexpectedly looked at him, with a question mark in her eyes. He could read her deepest reflections. She was surrounded by a sudden feeling of bliss, that practically took over her body. She felt like she was finally herself. She smiled at him tenderly, and shortened the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

She was happy. Robin was there. He wanted her. She wanted him. Need to say anything else?

He got up and with her still in his embrace, he sat on the chest pulling her near until she sat on his lap. He kissed her, she kissed him back. Very light touches motivating Regina to play with his hair again. While he kept caressing her back, her hands were thirsty for his skin, trying to fight the fabric covering his body was as tormenting as being apart from him.

Observing her attempt to take his shirt off, Robin pulled her up so they both could stand and he managed to help her undress his upper part of the body. She took off his shirt, his belt, his archery belt. When he was going to unroll his scarf, Regina gave him a smirk and said authoritatively, "Leave it on!"


	5. Fifth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer

Robin loved her bossy side more than anything. She winked at him and pushed him to the wall, started kissing his chest while scratching his back. He gasped and turned to press her against the wall. He passed his fingers through her hair while delivering liquid kisses over her neck. He bit her neck and she moaned, "Don't tease me, Robin!"

He tried lifting her up to his waist, but her tight dress wouldn't help the process. She actually tried to open her legs in effort to also help, but it was in vain. Both of them got irritated and she said tentatively, "Rip it"

"But, how will..."

"Just rip it, damnit!"

He ripped the side of her dress and she immediately jumped on him. They embraced in a feverish kiss while her hands worked their way from his hair to his back. Then getting to his butt, she gave it a good grab and went back up his body. He loved her butt, he took his time pressing his finger along her lower-back and butt, grabbing it from time to time. Her hair smelled like heaven, he could tell she had just washed it. The soft locks brushing against his cheek and neck. It drove him crazy.

Regina started giggling when she started feeling his now, erect member. She was giggling of both excitement and nervousness. She was feeling like a newbie all over again. She felt childish but yet eager for them to finally be one again.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Get me down, Robin."

He put her down, worried about what could've happened. He got happily surprised when he saw her gently waving her hand to unzip her dress, moving her shoulders playfully as the dress dropped to the floor.

After enjoying herself with the look on his face, she went to unzip his pants. She went crazy when the zip got stuck so she worked her magical fingers again and both his pants and boxers came off. She was thrilled with the view.

She pulled him by his scarf, closer to her body, she was ecstatic to feel his warm skin against hers. Specially his erection touching her lower stomach, which only increased her arousal.

Then she guided him over to the chest and made him sit down on it. She sat on top of him, using her body to tease him, she guided his full length with her hand. She kept circling his tip around her entrance which increased the blood flow to his already pulsing erection. He could feel how wet she was but still, she wouldn't allow it to go any farther. She was enjoying being able to control of how deep he'd go by slowly going down.

She rode him nice and easy, almost in slow motion, trying to absorb every inch of him. It was too much, he fitted her perfectly. She increased rhythm with each thrust until he lift her and turn to lay her down on the chest so he could have better access to her body. He, then, kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts. Which were already harden with the lustfulness exhaling from their bodies. He took his time with each breast, sucking on the peaks, boosting her arousal. While doing that, he also managed to tease her the same way she did him. Each inch he went down her body, his length slowly going out, leaving her craving for more.

By the time he got to her belly, he was totally out of her and decide to get a carpet, that hang there nearby. While he got the carpet to put on the floor, Regina was fascinated by what she saw. She observed each muscle on his body, taking in every curve and shape of his robust being. She felt lucky.


	6. Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer

Her head was laying on his chest, every heartbeat would bring her back to earth as she wandered in her own mind. She found her place in the world, next to him, skin to skin. That's where she belonged.

He lifted her chin as he tried to kiss her, smirk on his face as he got closer to her. He couldn't contain how happy he felt, so he couldn't avoid feeling concerned by seeing her so lost in her thoughts. He was about to ask her what was on her mind when she got close to kiss him.

In a quick turn he was on top of her. God, she was even more beautiful from that angle. As if that was even possible. Their kisses grew eagerly each time, her back arching as she parted her legs to pull him to her. The feel of his touch on her, their heated bodies now starting to sweat pressed together. She wanted nothing else than time standing still in that precise moment. With the whole weight of his body on her, with him inside of her.

Actually being there, in that small place, with no worries to cross her mind anymore, with him being able to crowd the corners of her body. His long firm arms resting on each side of her shoulders. She understood the idea of her being impaired, before.

He got closer to her body, his left arm supporting their weight, as he held her back with the right one. He pulled off a bit and she moaned his name. They made love, in a very intimate way. It wasn't crazy over the top, or filled with poses, or fun teasing games anymore. It was just them, discovering each other's bodies. As if he wouldn't known every inch in hers, as if she wouldn't instinctively remember the places that drove him crazy. Just the two of them, filling the emptiness with passion, the kind of passion she never knew before him.

Her eyes stayed closed as she immersed herself in his essence. In her mind, she could see his eyes looking down at her as he thrusted her ever so gracefully, so patiently, like she was his work of art. It wasn't rushed. It didn't have to be rushed. They were able to submerge themselves to the poisonous air surrounding their already drained bodies. That poison was intoxicating, impregnating every aspect of their shared soul.

The way he was holding her said so much more than words ever could. He was holding on to her for dear life. An unspoken promise, he wasn't letting her go ever again. She didn't want him to. She just wanted to stay there, in silence, in love. Whole. 'He loves me.'

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed :) and requests too


End file.
